This invention relates to apparatus for automatic work fabric manipulation in the formation and stitching of a folded fabric seam. More particularly, this invention comprehends fabric folding instrumentalities specially adapted to accommodate robotic fabric insertion therein and automatic fabric control in the absence of operator influence during stitching of the folded fabric seam.
Conventional fabric folding guides adapted for use by a sewing machine operator are designed to exert localized influence on the work fabric in response to relative movement of the fabric thereto immediately in advance of the sewing machine stitching point. These prior art guides thus require complex fabric manipulation by the operator simultaneously to provide not only operator control of flow of the work fabric in the direction of the stitched seam, but also control of the lateral disposition of the fabric edge into the folding guide.
The complex manipulation requirements when compounded by the flexibility and other variables encountered in fabric manipulation can render prior art type folding instrumentalities unsuitable for robotic fabric manipulation.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel fabric folding guide which is particularly well adapted to accommodate robotic fabric insertion therein and which moreover, exerts an advantageous stabilizing influence on the work fabric during sewing of the folded seam to facilitate successful completion of the stitching of the folded seam without human operator attention.
These objects of this invention are attained by the provision of a novel fabric folding guide which is adapted to accommodate one entire edge of one or more fabric plies in a translatory motion compatable with robotic fabric manipulation. The guide is subsequently driven to form the required fabric fold within a constraining sheath which applies a frictional influence on the fabric fold during the ensuing sewing operation so as to provide an advantageous steering effect on the fabric panel during the sewing.